There is an increasing need for connectors that provide filtering capability as well as high density interconnections. Furthermore, there is need for miniature and micro-miniature connectors that provide filtering capability.
Typically filtered connectors are of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,710,285, 4,020,430 and 4,296,390, wherein the terminal members are individually inserted into and electrically connected to a filter sleeve.
Planar filter members may also be used to filter connectors such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,922. Use of filter sleeves and planar filter elements in the manner described above requires either that the interior of the connector be of sufficient size to accommodate the filter members or that portions of the terminals project from the housing in a sufficiently spaced apart relationship to accommodate the filter members. Furthermore, it is important that the filtered terminals be sufficiently spaced apart to maintain electrical isolation between adjacent lines and concomitantly maintain the spatial arrangement of the portion of the terminals required for mating with complementary connectors.
Space is at a premium in miniature and micro-miniature connectors, particularly when the connectors are of the high density type of terminals spaced on center lines 0.040 inches apart with as little as 0.08 inches of insulated space between adjacent openings in the housings. In connectors of this size, there simply is insufficient room within the connector housing to accommodate filter means mounted in the traditional manner.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a filtered high density connector.
In addition, it is an object of this invention to provide a filtered miniature and micro-miniature connector.
It is further object of the invention to provide a filtered connector that is compatible with and matable with standard nonfiltered complementary connectors.